Team Robot in Tom and Jerry: The Movie
Team Robot in Tom and Jerry: The Movie is a Team Robot/Warner Bros. Pictures crossover film by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot While moving to a new house with their owners, Tom and Jerry get into a chase as usual resulting in Tom nailing Jerry inside his mouse hole with floorboards. Unfortunately, he misses the moving van and is forced to stay in the house after angering (Spike) a nearby bulldog. The house is then demolished the next morning with Tom going back inside to rescue Jerry, leaving them both homeless. Wandering through the city for shelter, the duo meet a dog named Puggsy and his flea friend named Frankie, and upon introducing themselves, speak normally for the first time. After a brief argument, Puggsy and Frankie persuade the duo to be friends. While finding food from some nearby bins for a feast, Puggsy and Frankie are captured by two dogcatchers while Tom ends up in a tussle with some alley cats. Later, the duo cross paths with an 8-year-old girl named Robyn Starling, who has run away from home since her mother died when she was still a baby and her father was killed in a recent avalanche while on a mountain-climbing expedition; she has been living with her evil guardian "Aunt" Pristine Figg, her scheming lawyer and boyfriend Lickboot and her overweight dog Ferdinand, the latter requiring a skateboard to move around. Despite Robyn's misgivings, Tom and Jerry persuade her to return home. After Tom and Jerry end up in a massive food fight with Ferdinand and stumble across a telegram confirming that Robyn's father is still alive which Figg hides from Robyn, Figg sends them to an animal shelter run by Dr. Applecheek who turns out to be a cruel animal kidnapper and the true employer of the two dogcatchers who caught Puggsy and Frankie. Reuniting with Puggsy and Frankie in the cells, Tom and Jerry plan an escape, free all of Applecheek's captured animals (among them Droopy) and rush to tell Robyn the news. Elated, Robyn becomes determined to find her father in Tibet and they escape the city on a raft in the river but the raft is suddenly struck by a ship and they end up separated. Figg places a $1 million bounty on Robyn without even planning to give that kind of money while Robyn's father meanwhile is alerted of his daughter's situation and heads back to America to find her. Robyn is then found by Captain Kiddie, the owner of a failing amusement park to which he houses her until seeing an advertisement for the reward on a milk cardboard with the help of his parrot puppet Squawk, whereupon he traps Robyn on a Ferris wheel and contacts Figg. Tom and Jerry then find Robyn and they flee in a paddle steamer as Figg, Lickboot, Applecheek and the dogcatchers arrive resulting in a long chase that ends with the dogcatchers ending up trapped in the Ferris wheel and Kiddie and Applecheek being left stranded in the river. Tom, Jerry and Robyn arrive at Robyn's summer cabin built by her father, but Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand have arrived there first. In the ensuing scuffle, a lantern is accidentally knocked over starting a fire engulfing the whole cabin. Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand flee the burning cabin with Figg knocking the door down, but they unwittingly stumble on Ferdinand's skateboard to which they fall on Kiddie's paddle steamer; the steamer goes out of control after Ferdinand inadvertently moves the ship's rudder, sailing the trio away. Tom and Jerry manage to get Robyn to the roof just as her father arrives in his helicopter. Robyn is rescued, but her father is unable to reach Tom and Jerry in time before the cabin collapses. Fortunately, the duo barely survive and are rescued. In the aftermath, Robyn is finally reunited with her father and takes Tom and Jerry in as her pets. Just when it appears that they have found friendship however, Tom and Jerry resume their antics once Robyn is out of sight to which the film ends as the duo chase each other once again. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Kiva *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Chip *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Sora, Donald and Goofy *Aqua *Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket *Timmy the Tooth, Brushbrush and Bubbles Gum *Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot Main Cast *Tom *Jerry *Robyn Starling *Aunt Pristine Figg *Lickboot *Puggsy *Daddy Starling *Frankie Da Flea *Captain Kiddie *Squawk *Dr. J. Sweetface Applecheek *Ferdinand *Straycatcher #1 *Straycatcher #2 *Tom's owner *Droopy Trivia * Links * Category:TMNTHedgehog5